


Early Mornings

by heartinvacancy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, soft girlfriends being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinvacancy/pseuds/heartinvacancy
Summary: "What happened to my goofy girlfriend,  why is there a grumpy stranger in my bed.” She asks jokingly.“She’s tired and hasn’t had her morning coffee yet.”





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> It's me once again, I have gone down a Belexa spiral and I'm not sure I want to stop.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as per usual comments are welcomed and if you want you can come talk me:
> 
> @ Tumblr: heartinvacancy  
> @ Twitter: the_stand_in

Alexa  opens her eyes groggily, resisting the urge to stretch her tired limbs out when she smiles at the sight before her.

Becky is still asleep, face buried in the pillow, her brow furrowed the way it often did when she was asleep. Her red hair sprawl out in the pillow.  Her arm is draped lazily over Alexa’s waist, and the blonde covers her hand with her own. 

She takes a moment to appreciate the early morning moment. The sun is poking through the hotel’s room curtains illuminating the room a little. She can’t help but chuckle at the sight around the room. Clothes thrown everywhere across the room, her bra hanging from a corner of the TV, Becky’s miraculously still on the bed, jeans, shoes, shirts are just strewn around the room.

_ The blonde pushes Becky against the room door as soon as it closes, kissing her sensensly, touching her everywhere. _

_ “Whoa, lass, at least take me to dinner first.” Said Becky between kisses, taking off her jacket at the blonde’s persistence.. _

_ “Shut up.” said the blonde still kissing the redhead, removing her own jacket and placing her hands under the redhead’s t-shirt tracing her abs. _

_ “Nothing gets me going like you being an asshole to Ronda on TV.” She continued, placing kisses on Becky’s neck, the latter only moving her head to the side. _

_ “Oh yeah.” She said grabbing Alexa by the waist and turning her around, placing both of her hands against the door besides the blonde’s body, trapping her. “You like it when The Man comes around Lexi?” She said helping Alexa out of her t-shirt. “Oh you’ll get the man alright.”  The small blonde pushing them both backwards towards the bed, clothes being thrown around with no regard.  _

_ The redhead pushed Alexa on too the bed gently, climbing on top of her. “You are wearing too much.” She said kissing her pulse and going down, removing Alexa’s bra before going back up. Becky kisses her senseless. Kisses her until Alexa sees stars in her eyes. _

_ The blonde feels possessiveness creep up, desperate to mark the redhead  so everyone knows she’s off limits.  _

_ “I want you.” Whispers Alexa between kisses. Pulling Becky close, hands wandering towards her toned back. _

_ “God, you’re so hot.” Becky breathes into her mouth. _

_ The redhead’s hand hooks beneath Alexa´s knee, pulling her leg up and over her hips, grinning when the blonde’s hips roll slowly into hers. A moan leaving her mouth, and Becky pulls back to watch her Alexa looking beautiful. Becky really is a lucky woman. _

_ Becky then starts going down Alexa’s body, pressing soft kisses to her neck, and across her chest, where she smiles after hearing a moan escape the blonde’s lips when she latches around one of her breasts, the blonde’s hands holding her close. _

_ She cups one breast in each hand as her lips go lower, down her sternum and across her belly, where she swirls her tongue into her navel softly. _

_ “All good babe?” She asks before going further. _

_ “Please don’t stop.” _

Alexa she softly trails her fingers across Becky’s bare back, stroking the marks from last night, she then pokes her gently on the side, grinning at the way Becky’s nose scrunches at the interruption, and open’s one of her eyes looking at Alexa sleepily.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m bored.”  She says quietly and with grin.

“Well go get unbored then.” Said Becky sleepily, turning around on the bed.

“Sorry no can do.” Said the blonde, her finger back to tracing the other girls back. “What happened to my goofy girlfriend,  why is there a grumpy stranger in my bed.” She asks jokingly.

“She’s tired and hasn’t had her morning coffee yet.” The grumpy girl answered, once again turning back around to be face to face with Alexa., grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer giving her a chaste morning kiss. “Good morning.”

“Morning grumpy face.”  The blonde whispered.

The redhead grabs her cellphone from the bedside table to check the time, and groans when she does.

“I have to go, I have glam in an hour for the ESPN thing.” She said, kissing the blonde one more time and sitting up on the side of the bed.

“Nooo” The blonde whines, sitting up behind Becky and wrapping her arm around her waist, pulling her closer and burrowing her face into her neck. 

“You know I’d stay if I could but they need The Man..” Becky said leaning back on to Alexa’s chest.

“Well  I’m rather fond of her myself.” She said resting her heard in Becky’s shoulder. 

“Great things happen when she comes around.” 

‘“Exactly. So I need to get ready.” She got up from the comfortable embrace, gathering the outfit she’d wear for the interview.

“Fine.” Said the blonde, falling back on the bed.

The redhead then sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. Caressing Alexa’s cheek lovingly. “You have two options. One you come join me in the shower.” at this Alexa seemed to woke up again with new found energy. “Or you can sleep more and wait for me to come back with breakfast.”  She said leaning in and kissing her, Alexa bringing her closer  by placing her hand to pull Lexa closer by the back of her neck.

Becky slips her hand under the sheets around Alexa’s waist, to edge her hand slowly up the blonde’s thigh. She then pulls away and starts kissing along the blonde’s jaw. Her fingers have you reached the very top of the inside of Alexa’s thigh, when she pulls away completely, pressing one more kiss on Alexa’s forehead. “That’s not an option, babe.”

“How dare you?!” Alexa scuffed.

“The Man got things to do.” Becky responded with a laugh.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Said Becky already heading to the bathroom.

“No I don’t.” Said Alexa to herself, already getting up from them bed to make her way to the bathroom to joining her girlfriend.

Later when they are both enjoying their rest of the day off, both once again naked, the sheets pooled around their waist and eating breakfast, Alexa decides early mornings may not be as bad as she thought, at least they don’t when a certain redhead is with her.


End file.
